Running Out of Time
by Sugar Priestess
Summary: A group of inu-youkai are running for their lives against what might be the ultimate evil. Will bumping into Inuyasha and the others help them or drag them into trouble best left alone? InuKag, MirSan, and Ses?


Konnichiwa!! This is my first fic so I hope you like it. I don't know if it's goodso plz R&R!

Disclaimer: In a sing song voice I own Inuyasha, I own Inuyasha lawers start charging down the street ahhhhhhh I don't own Inuyasha I don't own Inuyasha ahhhhhhh....sniffles I want my mommy!

"...." talking

'....' thinking

Ch.1 The Four Runaways

It was the middle of a hot summer day, yet the heavy black clouds overhead threatened the small group with rain that poured mercilessly upon the earth. They were running through a dark forest as fast as they could, the wind slamming the rain against them and soaking them to the bone.

Running, running, running............from them.

"Oh no, a dead end!" cried a weary, worried voice.

"Over there! Behind that big tree is a hidden cave. Jump into it and maybe we'll lose them," exclaimed another voice.

"Lyana, Sibria, Nelena, wait for me!" yelped a tiny voice behind. She had been running just as long as they had but still hadn't quite managed to catch up with them.

"Hurry up or they'll see you again Yusha!" yelled Sibria motioning Yusha inside.

Yusha gave an extra burst of speed and managed to stumble into the cave. Once everyone was in the cave they let out a sigh of relief as they settled down in the cave.

"Why were they chasing us again?" asked Nelena as she tried to shake off the rain that had soaked them.

"It's because they wanted our jewels. Remember!" exclaimed Lyana stating the obvious. She threw a towel at Nelena instead of handing it to her from the pack on her back. "And try not to get the rest of us wetter then we already are!"

Nelena took the towel that had smacked her hard in her face. She began to dry her self off while sticking her tongue out at Lyana.

"Well I'm not giving up mine!" she grimaced at thought of it. It's the last thing I have to remind me of my mother!"Yusha shouted sticking her chin out stubbornly.

"Shutup!" snapped Sibria." They're coming back!"

"Where did they go?" came a harsh voice looking around.

"I don't know! They disappeared, "a female voice answered.

"I think I saw something over there!" yelled an excited voice.

"Hurry" commanded the harsh voice.

With that they headed off in the other direction. After a few tense minutes the group in the cave started laughing.

"Good one Sibria!" stated Nelena through her laughter. "Figures those dimwits would fall for it."

After a few minutes the groups' laughter died down. They had decided to rest in the cave so they stood up and shouldered their packs. Then began to make their way deeper into the cave silently so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

The cave receded into darkness the further they went. As their footsteps echoed off the walls they could hear the water dripping from the ceiling; creating an eerie music.

Finally they came to an opening where the cave expanded into what look like a crystal dome.

The walls shone even without the moonlight, and the pond in the middle of the room sparkled alluringly. Vines with small colored flowers had taken over the floor, while a hole in the ceiling showed the cloudy night sky overhead. And even through the darkness Lyana could see other openings into more caves.

Nelena and Yusha gapped at the beauty of the room while Lyana and Sibria set up camp. That is until Sibria spoke up throwing a bunched up blanket at Nelena and Yusha. "Hey are you guys going to help or stare at the room all night!"

With that they snapped out of their daze and went to work on a campfire. "Hey Sibria,"called Nelena trying to light the fire. "How did they know we had the shards of the...of the...what's the jewel called again?"

"It's called the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls," explained Sibria taking out some food and starting to work on dinner.

"Yeah, how did they know we had the shards of the Shikon no Tama?" questioned Nelena as she started the fire. The fire blazed sending bright sparks crackling onto the walls making it sparkle even more.

Sibria sighed, "I don't know. I've been wondering that myself." She stared at the walls deep in thought while Lyana looked at her. Lyana then looked to the sky through the hole in the ceiling as if asking for answers.

"I still don't see why we didn't fight them." said Yusha annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest disturbing the downcast mood.

"It's cause for every one of us there are at least five or six of them. And we're in no condition to fight."said Lyana in a surious tone while everyone got back to what they were doing. 'Yusha is getting annoying.'

"Yeah we haven't rested in three days otherwise it would have been easy. Plus we haven't treated our wounds from the last fight. Which you started, I might add!" reminded Nelena smacking Yusha on the back of head as she got her bed ready.

"So?" said Yusha rubbing her hand tenderly against the offending bump.

"So we would have lost!!!!" Lyana slightly yelled before rubbing her temples. 'Scratch that, Yusha's getting really annoying!'

After a while dinner was cooked, and the little group ate in complete silence. Each was deep in their own troubling thoughts.

Soon enough Yusha started nodding off to sleep and almost dumped the rest of her food on Lyana with a sudden jerk of her head as snapped back up to be semi awake. The group then decided to get some sleep and fell off to sleep, one by one. The only one that was still awake was Lyana. She sighed as she tried to sleep but sleep would not claim her.

The fire still blazed and sent out a warm orange glow over everybody as the others slept peacefully through their untroubled dreams.

Lyana looked around, taking in the sleeping forms of her friends with caring eyes. First she looked to her left where her 17-year old best friend, Sibria, snuggled up in her blanket. Sibria was, like herself, an inu-youkai. She had shoulder length blonde hair that shone gold in the light of the fire.

Her deep emerald eyes seemed to stare through you when she was awake, which was good for her special powers. You couldn't tell far away but, Sibria had light gold stripes all over her body. They ran along her cheeks, arms, legs, and stomach.

She wore a kimono that shone with the colors of the sunset, cut right at the knees. Besides that she preferred to roll up her long sleeves a bit so that they weren't in the way.

Her smoothe golden tail spilled over her legs and the tip of it brushed lightly against the small dagger, with her bow and arrows.

Sibria has been her best friend since they were pups. They grew up doing every thing together. She had come along on this long journey, even though Lyana thought she should stay.

(Flashback)

Lyana was sitting in a tree looking up at the deep blue velvety sky. It was night, and she loved it. She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of pleasure. The night always seemed to calm down her restless soul.

"What's wrong Lyana?" came a voice from below her.

Lyana looked down to see Sibria looking up with a concerned look on her face, her tail twitching behind her anxiously. She was wearing a kimono of dark forest green to match her eyes and her hair was up in a tight knot on the back of her head.

"Nothings wrong." stated Lyana looking back to the sky, avoiding Sibria's piercing gaze.

"Something is wrong! Don't lie to me, you never go into your tree unless something's wrong." Sibria scowled knowing that Lyana was lying to her.

'She knows me to well,' thought Lyana sadly though she smiled inwardly at how well her friend knew her. "Ok ok, I was just thinking about what I'll have to do once the baby is born. Nelena and I will have to go into hiding with the baby for ten years then give her to her brother."

"Why? Why do you have to? And which brother?" wondered Sibria aloud.

"Well you know Fearsey. The only way to kill her is to sacrifice a demon and a human. The brother that gets her is the one we meet first," sighed Lyana.

"Oh...." whispered Sibria fiddling with her kimono.

"But won't the baby be big enough to go on it's own?" questioned Sibria."Well, I mean she'll be ten so surely she can-"

"No! Because once the baby is born she'll be put into a deep sleep until we can find one of her brothers and then we'll wake her up. But we'll have to find one of the brothers or wake her up before 50 years or the spell will never lift." Then Lyana let out a deep sigh as she managed to calm herself down again. "I doubt it will be that long though."

"But that doesn't make sense. Won't she still be old enough …I mean 50 years is-" started Sibria but was cut off once again.

"She won't be old enough because the side effect of the spell, is that it puts her under an ageless sleep," answered Lyana wearily wondering already were her peaceful night went.

"Why is the baby put in a deep sleep in the first place?" Sibria questioned again.

"It's the same reason why we're going into hiding. To escape from Fearsey." replied Lyana calmly." If the baby is put into a deep sleep then Fearsey can't sense it. But after ten years Fearsey should be defeated. We have to keep the baby asleep till we find the brother just in case Fearsey is resurrected."

"Oh! Then I'm coming with you," Sibria declared making up her mind. She smiled confidently to herself as she held her head high as if daring Lyana to say no.

"Yeah...Wait, WHAT?! No you're not coming with me! You have to take care of your brother!" Lyana almost yelled.

"I'M COMING WITH AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!" yelled Sibria being as her usual stubborn self. "Besides Hikari can watch him till we get back. He'll understand."

"Sometimes you can be sooooo stubborn..." Lyana muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" growled Sibria her eyebrow twitching. She was ready to jump up into the tree.

"Fine have it your way. You can come but you better be prepared. It's going to be dangerous," sighed Lyana settled to her fate.

"How so?" Sibria looking at Lyana puzzled.

"Fearsey's sister Kurari..." began Lyana and with that Sibria's eyes widened.

(endFlashback)

Lyana sighed when she remembered that moment in time. Kurari, Fearsey's sister, was almost as evil as Fearsey her self. Kurari was tough, but even so, she was able to be defeated... but at a cost.

(Flash back)

"Ooooh, I've been waiting to taste a bit of dog demon such as your self for a long time now," said Kurari in a deep seductive voice. Then she lunged at them ready for the kill.

Lyana looked up after being thrown to the ground to see Kurari lunging at Sibria's lifeless form sprawled on the floor about five feet away from her. Sensing the incoming death to her friend she managed to pick her self up. And barely managed to throw her body over Sibria's to protect her.

Kurari was coming in fast; her poisonous teeth bared and claws ready to tear through her victims flesh as Lyana waited warily for the attack to come. Her tired body unable to do anything else but act as a temporary shield.

"No! Lyana!" screamed Nelena, who was hiding the baby in her pack. She ran to stop Kurari with the Ventera, a sword that only Nelena could wield. And in that moment it seemed like time slowed down as Kurari struck down.

It was searing pain. Pain beyond any pain she had ever felt in her entire life prior to this moment.

Lyana could feel the claws ripping into her tender flesh. That alone was unbearable. But now that she had the poison working through her system, the pain intensified to a nerve-racking level.

It felt as if someone was ripping her apart from the inside out. And then suddenly it all stopped and she felt herself going numb. Her world was already spiraling to dizzying levels, and then all went black.

(End Flashback)

Lyana grimaced as she remembered that. Her fingertips reached over and brushed gently against her back.

Lyana winced when her hand reached the center. That scar would never heal and would always be her only true weakness. If she did not defeat Fearsey soon then the poison that was still dormant in her body would be released to wreak havoc on her before killing her.

But that was the cost of protecting her friend And she would do anything for a friend… anything.

(Flashback)

A younger Lyana, around twelve, was walking through the forest to think about things when she heard voices around the corner. Naturally curious she walked around the corner to come upon a frightening scene.

Sibria was on the ground with large gashes on her cheeks and arms. She held her tears at bay, biting her bottom lip with the effort. Blood stained her clothes and the grass underneath her, as she looked at the smirking wolf demon in front of her.

Lyana quickly recognized him as Sibria's old boyfriend, Kouga.

"I told you to leave here and never come back again." spoke Kouga. Then he swiftly slashed at her Sibria again, making yet another gash in her arm.

"Sibria!" yelled Lyana running toward her friend.

Sibria looked up with tears brimming her eyes, startled at her friend's sudden appearance. Lyana landed near her friend, as Sibria embraced her crying hard into her shoulder.

Lyana turned and gave Kouga an icy cold glare. Kouga in turn took a step back from the intensity of it. Momentarily startled at her sudden appearance.

If looks could kill Kouga would of died ten horrible ways on the spot. Lyana's eyes held hatred as dangerous and unpredictable as fire that could burn anyone in its path.

Slowly Lyana got up still glaring at him as she took out a jewel. She held it in front of her, clenched between her fingers as her eyes glowed a violet blue.

"Kouga, do you know what this is?" she spoke sweetly while still managing the fearful stare. A smirk already played across her face. Kouga shook his head dumbly while fear showed obviously in his eyes.

"It's called the Gaijin Kurayami, or the jewel of the dead. I'm sure you've heard of it, and I'm sure you don't want me to test its full power on you," hissed Lyana dangerously all pretense of calm lost to her anger.

"If I were you I'd leave right now and never return again. Oh and if you ever mess with one of my friends ever again you'll never see the light of day again. GOT THAT?!"

Kouga nodded fearfully never taking his eyes off the jewel as he started to back away slowly. Then after a tense moment he turned tail and sped through the forest next to the palace to his home.

"You didn't have to do that." whispered Sibria from her spot on the floor. She had fell down again when she had lost the lack of support from Lyana.

"What do you mean? Your my best friend, and if anyone ever hurts one of my friends they deal with me!" she thrust her fist viciously in the air still clutching the jewel. "I always protect my friends no matter what the cost," Lyana said calmly and smiled reassuringly at Sibria before helping her up again.

"Now lets get those wounds healed!" she said brightly and Sibria couldn't help but smiled back at Lyana through her remaining tears.

"Yes, lets."

(End Flashback)

Well that's my first chapter! The history of the other members of the group will be revealed in the next chapter and so will the reason Fearsey is alive! Also Inuyasha and the rest will be in the next chapter! . Don't forget to review!! Oh and I'd like to thank Simply Hopeless for editing this! Arigato!!

Ja Ne!

SugarPriestess


End file.
